1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming system and an install program.
2. Related Art
Generally, for an information processing device such as a personal computer connected to a printer as an image forming device through a USB (Universal Serial Bus), in installing a program such as a printer driver necessary to use the printer, in many cases, it is installed by using a CD-ROM for program installing attached to the printer at the time of shipping, or by accessing a network such as the Internet on the side of the personal computer to download the program such as the printer driver.
However, in the installing method using the CD-ROM for program installing, in case the CD-ROM is lost or damaged, it is necessary to accept the CD-ROM from the manufacturer again; thus, as the case may be, the program installing in the personal computer could not be done instantly.
In the installing method by downloading the program through the network, a network connecting environment is indispensable; thus in case connection to the Internet cannot be done, as the case may be, the program could not be installed.